The perfect couple
by missgelg
Summary: Its the normal Edward leaves and Bella goes to Hogwarts but there is 5 new familiar vampire teachers as there a is a bad case of dragon pox going around the staff and has Bells found someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**The perfect couple**

_**Chapter 1**_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _

"_What are you saying Edward, your not making any sense what so ever?"_

"_I'm saying I don't love you anymore. Everyone already left days ago. We got bored of playing with you and we were only using you as a distraction anyway. It dosen't make much difference if we go or stay to us, so it shouldn't matter to you anyway"_

**Two weeks later**

I couldn't wait till the end of the week. I was going back to Mrs Weasly (she was like a second mother to me), Harry (my twin), Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, I was also going back to Hogwarts in a couple of days. The only problem was I had to erase all the memories of me in forks before I go which is going to take a while as I have touched so many lives for such a small town. I admit I will miss this perfect little village with horrible weather. Charlie was a little surprised by the way I acted he thought I would have died inside when the Cullen's left, even though it still hurts to think about them I cant live the rest of my life mouping around all he time.

When Friday came around I was jumping around all day saying bye to everyone and tacking pictures before I wiped all the memories in town even Jacobs which stung a bit. When I finaly got home I made Charlie some dinner and sat down and ate it with and we talked abit about work and school and I put a sleeping charm on him. Kissed his fore heard and wiped his memory clean of me and went to finish packing my trunk before my port key came to take me to the burrow (I'm only sixteen).

The flash of light told me it was time to go. I grabbed my bag quickly as I stared to spin round and around never stop when suddenly I was slammed into concrete and the familiar smells hit me like a punching jinx. Oh how I missed these smell. As I stood up I was almost knocked of my feet again. I hugged back as I saw it was Ginny and Hermione. I looked up and saw Harry and Ron walking toward me and gave a great grin to my brother, who was probably the person I missed most. I realised I hadn't changed my apperance back to normal yet as they started to laugh at the way I looked (I was a metomorphmaiji, like Tonx). I accuatley had jet-black hair and bright green eyes like harry. I was like a girl version of Harry basically, if you think of it.

We were on the train to Hogwarts. I was staring out of the window when I heard something that made my head snap round around at lightening speed

"What was that name you just said? " I asked harry to quickly.

"I said there is apperentaly a very bad case of dragon pox or something going round most of the teacher so there are new teachers called the Cullen's and they are vampire, well that's what the rumor says." Harry replied curiously "what wrong bells?"

I was frozen where I sat they were here how was this possible I thought they had gone north to live with the denli clan. Why did they have to come here of all places.

Harry was starting to look worried now and he came over and called my name again snapping me out off my trance. I burst into tears in his arms. Every one was stairing at me with a surprise look on there face but comforted me all the same. Once I was all out I left Harry's shoulder . I looked up at everyone with a questionly look on there faces they all asked the same thing

"What happened in forks?"

so I just let every thing that had been hidden inside me since the Cullen's had left the fact they had been vampires and about me and Edward and James. When I was done I was suddenly blinded in bushy brown hair and long ginger hair as Hermione and Ginny rushed up you me and gave me a hug. Ron was rubbing my shoulder in a comforting way, but harry looked murderous like he was going to kill. I was watching him carefully when I was destrated by something at the door with gorges grey blue eyes that I wanted to melt in. I would have thought he was a vampire if it weren't for the eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry asked with every ounce of hate in his voice he saved for Voldemort as he rubbed the scar on his fore head Identical to mine over my heart which hurt even more than his sometimes. But this Malfoy didn't answer he was to busy staring at me with adoring eyes. Harry stood up and said

"I was the one that asked you not my sister now answer me edit!"

Malfoy glared at my twin and left with a strange look on his face. Every one relaxed as we came towards a stop. I was hoping despiratley that these rumors were completley false and that the Cullen's where with the denlis and that I would never had to see them again.

But as I entered the great hall I realised my hopes were for nothing as I saw the 5 Cullen's at the great table.


	2. Chapter2the perfect mate

_**Before I write the next chapter Id like to say thanks to famemonsterr, black fire blossom, doctor who and torchwood jack, Beertjes, ., ROCKSTARJUICE, pauls wolf girl-17, readindandmathsthatsall, hamsl, Ilovemydad, Emmets-Embers01, xxxlostinlalalandxxx, BleedingLove101, Jaspers temptress, Magical Moonshine, clare1234, LChandler, miaforever, Angel JJK, redeyedvixen, Brittany009 for reviewing or addind me as a favourite. Thanks guys you're the reason I keep writing =-**_

**Chapter2**

I saw all of them there Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlise and Esmee. I was more thankful than ever before that Edward couldn't read my mind because if he did hed see all the pain he and his family had caused me, not that it would bother them much. I saw Alice staring at me with shock in her eyes like she knew.

"She must have had a vison" I thought to myself and as he read Alices mind it caused Edward to shoot around at me with love and sorrow on his but I just turned away with my head down and walked over to the others. Harry was glarring at Edward wit even ore hate than he had with Malfoy which I didn't think was possible.

As the last bits off food disappeared from people's plates Dumbledor stood in front of the school with a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome to all our new students and welcome back to al our old. As you can probably see we have some major changes in staffing this year as there is a server case of dragon pox going around the staff I would like to introduce our new healer as Madame Pomfrey is rather busy as you guessed so Professor Cullen will be taking over. He pointed at Carslie and I heard a few swoon" and his wife professor Cullen will be teaching potions and the other Professor Cullens will be teaching charms," he pointed at Jasper "divination" obvoisly he point at alice beside him" quittch" he then pointed at Emmet "transfigration' he then pointed at Rosalie who like alice was on the right of her mate "and defence against he dark arts". Everyone turned to face Edward but he was still staring at me I saw all the girls glaring at me with jealousy in there eyes like they thought he was admiring me not glaring, I admit I would have thought the same if it was me he was staring at me. "And finally I bid all of you good night."

I was racing through the crowd as soon as he said that trying to go to the bathroom before any ne could catch me especially any Cullens. I got to the bathroom and fell down on the floor crying. I heard some one come in and place a cold arm around me before I could stop them. I looked up in to a pair of gold eyes that was joined by the dreaded bronze hair that I had fallen for in forks.

"Bella im so sorry I lied to you"

"No your not just admit it Edward"

"I wont admit it cause it not true cause I really do love you and I cant do anything else your all I can think of since I lift,"

"Well what if I don't love you anymore"

"Then you'll die alone a bitter old woman simple as who else is going to have you like this Bella, change back Bella"

"No, this is how I really look and I like it"

"Change back now Bella or I will hurt u you stubon little girl"

"you are so stupid sometimes Bella!" he slammed me against the wall.

"Now look what you've done edit" he said kicking me in the ribs I heard something crack. He spat at me and stormed out the room.

I was lying there just crying scared he would come back to finish the job. Wen I heard the door open again I was so scared but O looked up and saw gray blue eyes and fell into dracos arms

"who did this to you Bella"

"my x boyfriend one of the cullens." "which one bella and I sware I will make him pay for this"

"Edward, it was Edward"

"I promise Bella I will get him back for doing this"

"Its ok Drace I'll live" I pulled out my wand and mended my broken ribs.

"your amazing bella you know that I stood on my feet and walked over to the mirror to fix my face and robes. I turned around and I was suddenly kissing Draco with everything I had. His hand on my back and in my black hair our tounges battling for domance . we only pulled away because we had to breathe and as we parted he conjoured up a white rose and gave to with a bow and turned to leave the bathroom. I was left whooy]sy from the kiss and wish he would come back. Finally I had found a perfect match.


	3. chapter3Alice

_**Thanks to vampiregirlz, lovingshewolf, lolly59034, Ilovemydad(again), bellafan4ever, bundysarah, -chanXx, angellwriter, jjchickybabe, Shreya.m, pepper123, chris62287 and especially Jaspers temptress for being really good at giving advice!**_

_**Chapter3**_

I was walking back to the dormitory. What had just happened between Malfoy and me was still racing through my head making me feel dizzy as I twisted the rose through my fingers between my fingers. I what was wrong with me I could let myself hurt like that again. I wouldn't. I was going to have to talk to him in the morning and sort things out. I couldn't date anyone just yet I still had a hole that was admittedly being filled up again rather quickly by Malfoy and what Edward had just done to me.

When a cold hand grabbed my arm snapping me out of the dream I was in with Malfoy.

"Bella I'm so sorry what Edward has done to you I just saw it at dinner and I was coming to warn you but…."

"Its ok Alice you couldn't have anything he was fixed on what he was gonna do as soon as he read Draco's mind."

"Just wait until I tell Carslie about this.. I Cant Edward could do something like that to you and who's Draco" a stange look came onto her face. She must be having a vison. I pulled her into the nearest closet and prayed it would all end soon.

"ah Bella I'm so happy for you. You are gonna to get married and have a big white wedding I cant wait. Your gonna be so happy. "She said snapping out of her trance like state.

Ok Alice carm down. Were gonna take it slow. You cant tell anyone its me not even Jasper. I came here to make a new start after you left."

"Fine but I will have to tell them sooner or later. Ah I've missed you so much Bella I cant believe I've got you back. I didn't want to go by the way" and with one last hug she left me in the closet to think by myself once again. With the rose still going through my finger finally I entered the dormitory and sat by the fire to finish my thought of Draco and how we are going to be really happy together. But what was I going to do about Edward though. If he was gonna be like this towards me then I was going to have to do something and fast.

But just as before my thought were pushed to the back of my mind as someone sat into the chair next me me. I saw it was ginny and relaxed instantly.

"Who is it then?" she stared at the rose in my hand.

"Don't know what your saying, what about you and harry then!" she turned bright crimson and muttered something like he don't feel the same way

"Trust me Ginny, and this is coming from his twin, he does" I said bringing a smile onto her face.

"Anyway enough about me just tell me who it is." I shock my head at the pleading in her voice.

"No way your gonna have to figure it out yourself or you've gotta ask Harry out. Her face turned red again with the thought of it but at that point harry walked down the stairs and saw the rose and the temper was back on again. He as so protective it was unbelievable .


	4. chapter 4 the truth

_**Thanks to Angel JJK, Doctor who and Torchwood Jack, BleedingLove101, roxy1389, lolly59034, minibee, lovigshewolf, ryouXichigo-lover, JaZzWaRd, mo moo96, Lily Dedsemona Potter for adding me and reviewing.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Who is it? Tell me now!" he almost shouted at me.

"it dosen't matter. I wish you weren't so protective sometimes."

"Its my job because dad cant do it." It all went silent at these word.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"No I'm sorry Isabella I shouldn't have brought this up. If you tell me I wont get mad. Promise. " he said a cheeky grin forming on his face that I couldn't say no to.

"Ok but I need to start from the beginning first." And told him everything that had happened in the last few hours including Edward and Alice. When I was done I realised that every one had walked in to listen.

"Harry, I think a truce has to happen between us and Malfoy." Ron whispered staring with a dazed look on his face, at the floor.

"Well I agree, but well have to talk about this in the morning because I'm really tired now."

"Same I might go to bed aswell now." Someone muttered as we all stood up to leave the common room in our drouzy states.

**The next day**

I was walking towards breakfast alone. I was the only one in the halls. I woke up early and had just gone for a walk around the grounds. I was just thinking about how Edward had hurt me and how missed everyone while I was in forks. Suddenly I was being of my feet into a long passionate kiss from my knight in shining armour.

"I need to talk to you," I wined as we took a breathe. He took me over to the bench near by.

"Darco I'm sorry but I don't even no who you are and all of a sudden we stared this when I haven't even been back for a few days." His face dropped as I said those terrible words that even made tears come to my eyes we were so perfect together why should I end something so good like this "That's why I want to tell you about me and what happened in forks with Edward but first I want to say something very important. Harry and me are twins."

_**Sorry this chapters so short its only tommorws gonna be really long and give away a lot.**_


	5. Chapter 5Its you

_**Again thanks to Jaspers Temptress, Doctor Who And Torchwood Jack, onamoonlessbeach, Gymnasts-rox-socks, Topeka13, sickandtired15, lolly59034, Rugglet, EsmeCullen2398, moomoo96(baboon ass), catss55, Xx-daughter of hermes-xX, KatieXOXO, reader-babe, lynn2008, o0osnapitsme, LilaW08, anniem-emo, fullmoon-werewolf-lover, WinniePattz, andruizza13, T1gerCat, HEAVENLYHOPE.**_

_**Chapter5 **_

Malfoy was frozen and not moving. just sitting in the place I told him about me and harry. It was understandable considering his mum and dad were death eaters.

"Draco, hello anyone home" I said in a very worried voice

"Wow. I didn't see that coming but I don't care I still love you with all i have" as he stroked my cheek. I nussled into his hand and closed my eyes thinking about how relieved I was at this moment.

"Well now I've got to tell you something big as well. one of the teachers is a death eater and its not just Snape I mean other than him" he said with a anxious look on his face. I gazed into his gorgeous eyes, leaning on his shoulder now.

"What are you talking about Draco"

"I mean there is a death eater at Hogwarts. I can't say anything else I've already said to much as it is. Come on every will be wondering where we are." He was avoiding the subject but I would get it out of him. We entered the great hall hand in hand which I knew would cause a lot of gossip and of course I was right. Everywhere I looked I could see people muttering behind there hands. I ignored them and just walked over to harry and Ginny who were sitting together flirting like mad with each other. Harry looked up and saw us walking toward him and stood up to meet us.

"Hi bells" he said taking me into his arms in a warm hug but I could still feel him glaring at Draco while my back was turned. I sat down next to him and ushered Draco to come and sit next to me. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Crab and Goil who were miming him for him to sit down him on telling him to do it and pansy looking murderous with a broken pencil in her hand. with a smirk on his face Draco sat down next to me.

"I think we need to have a little chat Malfoy don't you Ron." Harry said glaring at Draco again

"Yes I do. What about you Malfoy, '' Ron answered with an evil look in his eye.

"Look Harry I don't want to fight all I want is to be with Bella what can i do to prove that to you?" he said almost begging

"Well you can start by being more polite to me and Ron for a start and not trying to pick a fight everytime you see us, but other than that I guess we can start again, but you hurt her and you'll regret it "

"Don't worry., that's the last thing I want to do at the moment," as he swept down to mine I felt myself blush at these words. Breakfast was a bit awkward that morning. Ginny really tried to loosen the knot between my twin and my perfect match but talking about quidditch ; something that all four of use were into. Me and Ginny were good chasers while the boys were quite good seekers. We talked about all the games we'd been to before McGonagall came round with or new timetables. I looked down at mine and I saw I had Defence Against The Dark Arts first. Looked like I would have to see Edward sooner than I thought. I showed Harry and Draco what we had first and they let out a growl. Me and Ginny were starring at them dumb struck.

"What was that?" we both asked at the same time.

"We have Edwirdeo first, the one that hurt Bella. Ginny looked at me horrified.

"What. I was going to have to face him sooner or later I just didn't think it would be sooner. Anyway come on or we'll be late for our first lesson of the year." I stood up with my hand joined to Draco who also stood up. We were followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I could here them discussing tactics behind us. Half-way to class I started shaking.

"Stop shacking Bella your making me nervous. Don't worry I'll look after you no matter what" as he bent down to my ear to whisper this perfect words I stopped shacking and took a deep breathe as we entered the class.

Edward looked up as we entered the class hand in hand and glared at Draco as if to say

_"Drop her hand now. She's mine"_

But Draco kept his nerve and walked to the back of the class dragging me along with him. Everyone else following close behind. I was cowering close behind Draco. Everyone staring at us again. Pansy was looking at Draco as if to say

_"Leave her, you know you really want me. Who wouldn't"_

But once again Draco just smirked at sat at the back of the room with me, our arms linked.

Once everyone was settled Edward stood up and started to hand out sheets of paper.

"This is a starter test to help me identify what stage in your education you are in this subject" he said his voice echoing around the silent classroom. As he was passing me my sheet I saw something on his left arm that made me gasp. Everyone turned to face me.

"Its you! Your the secret death eater!" At my words his eyes turned black as he ran to the front of the classroom grabbing Harry as he went.

"No one moves or one of your precious the chosen two will die" no one moved at theses word. every one stood stock still even pansy. When suddenly the door burst open and made every one jump

"Get your hands of our son Edward or you'll regret it" I looked up and saw my parents standing at the door with golden eyes just like Alice's


	6. Chapter 6explanation

_**I'm so sorry everyone that it took me ages to update I was reading some other stories and forgot to add this chapter.**_

_**By the way I'll be updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays only from now on so it'll give me more times to improve the next chapter**_

_**chapter 6**_

"How could you, Edward. What will Carslie and Esmee do when they find out," I said standing up as everyone turned again. Edward laughed with and evil grin on his distorted face. Draco went out pull me back towards him but shock away his grip as I stared towards my parent's."How did Alice not see, why would you do this and how long have you been working for Voldemort?" everyone let out a gasp as I said the his name, everyone except Draco who was now in front of me protectively.

"Yes Edward I think we all need an explanation from you" dad said as he walked in front of me as well with my mum right behind him. Harry's wand was slowly moving towards as we spoke. I watched as Harry's lips moved ever so slightly. I could tell mum and dad had all ready noticed cause they were looking determinedly away from him. Edward laughed at the questions we asked.

"You are so stupid Isabella you really think I would love you I'm suprised Draco would even take you I mean look at you." he said with another melious grin. At these words Draco gripped my hands tightly and kissed my forehead. he laughed at Draco's responce. "See, he wont deney it"

"Shut it Edward or I swear to god I'll..." draco was fuming. His hand was shaking in mine.

"Or you'll do what Malfoy, your only a pathetic human"

"But were not " From behind me I heard the door open and saw the rest of the Cullen's come in and they all came in with wild looks on there faces. That smile was suddenly slapped from his face as he saw who entered the classroom.

"Well if you all really must know." the smirk suddenly reappearing on his face. "I have been working for Voldemort since he first started out. I liked the idea of purebloods ruling over the filthy muggleborns and muggles, so I joined up as soon as I could. I've been blocking Alice's vision's ever since, you see I can do more than just simply read mind, I can manipulate them as well. " Ron, Hermione and Ginny had joined us all by now with the same wild looks as the Cullen's. Harry's wand was almost at his hand by now we only had to distract Edward a little longer then we could all destroy him. The whole class has looks of immense fear on there faces we had to get them out of here as quickly as possible." I've served the dark lord willing for over 50 years now and hopefully for another 50 years. When I heard that he fell 16 years ago I ran to find out what had happened and when I found out that two 1 year olds had destroyed the greatest sorcerer in the world I immediately went to a forest in Albainia that he had told me was a place he would if he ever needed to think I found him there and he told me that one day our dear Isabella here would come to the town of forks and that I should charm her and pretend to love her in order to keep her away from this place.' he looked at me with a smile as he said these words. Draco gripped my hand even harder. Everyone had there wand in there hand and was just waiting for him to make the first move.

Harry hand his wand suddenly in his hand and shouted

"Flipendo" as Edward was thrown across the room as Harry ran to join us at the door. He was cornered as all of our wands were pointing at him on the was lying there with his wand still in his hand. He looked up at us with fear in his black eyes. He suddenly made a run through the wall farthest from us. The Cullen's ran after him as Ron and Hermione went to get Dumbledore. The class was all scrambling out the door as fast as they could. Me and Harry turned towards mum and dad. They saw us looking at them and turned to smile at us and opened there arms. We ran towards them and jumped into there open arms. We just stood there for a few second in there hug that was so comforting to me. Harry and I looked up at them.

Mum hadn't changed abit from the pictures Hagrid had given me and Harry. She had the same long reddy-brown hair and the same amazing slim figure a super madel would die for with a heart shaped face. Dad was the spitting image of Harry but a bit taller and with golden eyes . he same scruffy black hair that stood up at the back and the same rounded glasses.

"Mum, Dad "I said leaving there arms, "this is Draco Malfoy the boy I love. " I took his arm and leaned on his shoulder as Harry walked over towards Ginny.

"Mum, Dad this is Ginny Weasly, the girl I love" he said as he went over to kiss her forehead and grabbed her hand.

Dad walked over to Draco and I, looked down at Draco with a smile on his face and said "Look after her and protect her for me son," he held out his hand to him and they shock hands. I was so happy they were getting on.

My mum walked over to Ginny and took her into a hug and said "I'm happy Harry found you"

The door swung open as everyone else walked into the classroom.


	7. chapter 7 two faces

_**I just wanted to say thanks for all the support through this whole story because you don't know how much it means to me to have so many people behind me everyday I look I have some more favourites and subscribes, so again thank you so much, I love you all.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

'_The door swung open as everyone else walked into the room'_

I knew something was wrong as I looked into there face. They all walked in with solemn looks on there face faces.

"Dumbledore, what happened?" dad asked snapping out of his relax state with ease, like it wasn't there in the first place. I looked around at them all and then realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Esme?" I asked starting to get a little worried now. Edward would never do anything to hurt her, would he?

"She's with Edward. Turn's out that Edward was never alone in his twisted thought. Edward and Esme are mates, Bella. She only pretend to love Carlisle to get into his head incase anyone of us figured out the truth about Edward She knew that we would tell Carlisle first if we guessed anything and that he would tell her later." I couldn't move how could this be true, how could Esme do something like this. I thought of her as a mother I trusted her, confided in her. She was the last person I thought would have one this. She was so sweet and innocent looking. I couldn't imagine how Carlisle felt. He had loved her with all his heart and she had torn it out and crushed it in her hand. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and gave him a small smile. He looked like he had died all over again. There was no life behind his eyes anymore. I didn't think he would ever be the same ever again after this.

"So how did they escape," mum said breaking the silence, which caused everyone to jump in the room.

"They chased him through the forest and were almost at the boundaries when there were stunning spells coming from behind them. Ron, Dumbledore and I had put a charm on them selves to make them run faster than vampires. We were all throwing spells at him. Esme said that she would talk to him and make him see reason. We agreed to it. Everyone trusted her, but when she reached Edward she kissed him and turned to smile at us with coal black eyes and laughed as they disapparated. They were just outside the boundaries." Hermoine answered not looking at anyone with a scared look on her face. Ron took her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead looking like he could murder someone.

Everyone turned out the door. There was no point staying here anymore. All classes were cancelled for the rest of the day. Me, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Cullen's and my parents all at in my dorm waiting for Dumbledore to return from Grimuald Place. He was telling the order what had happened.

I looked over to Carlisle for the seventeenth time in the hour we had been sitting here in silence. I was cuddled up to Draco the same as Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet and Mum and Dad. It made me feel even worse because he was just curled up in to a ball on his own. If he could cry I knew he would. Carlisle's eyes kept flickering in mum and dads direction enviously.. Ii felt like he should be like that with Esme right now.

The door suddenly burst open as a great black dog burst into the room and ran straight over to Lily and James with a great smile on its face. I was sure tears of joy would be coming from there eyes if they could. They gave the dog a hug as it liked there faces and jumped up at them barking happily at them. The dog disappeared and in its place stood a man with sleek black hair and wearing navy almost black wizarding robes. He was laughing and smiling with his old friends tears were flooding from his eyes.

"Ok, I think that's enough Sirius," Dumbledore chuckled from the door way "before any more greeting are made I think we all need an explanation of how this all happened Lily"

"Of course Albus. Well before you say anything else I want you all to understand why we did this to ourselves. A week before Voldermort came to the house week bought two bottles of vampire venom so we would change and we would all live as a family again forever. We would change them after they had finished school. We thought we would stop him before he said the curse but when he said it to both of us we had no choice but to pretend to die so we could jump at him because he didn't know what we were at the time. But he was already gone from power and the children were burdened with the scars it was a protective spell I put on them when they were born so that no one could ever hurt them. It was simple but effective. The house was blown to bit so we ran and left the children thinking they would be safe from anything and that we would reveal our selves when the time was right. And we hope that they would let us change them still so we could be a family again but we can discuss that later. Any way enough about us what is happening with the order." Dumbledore was going to answer when the room was filled with a ringing sound. I pulled out my IPhone..Everyone looked at it with puzzled looks on their faces, except the Cullen's of course.

I'll explain later." I looked at the caller id "Its Edward!"


	8. Chapter 8 shopping

_**Chapter 8**_

I was staring at my ringing phone. There was a furious war rising inside my head. Fighting about whether if I should answer or not. I looked around at everyone in the room. They were staring at me eagerly wanting me to answer but dreading at what he would say if I do. I looked over at Carslile who was still staring at the floor with puffy red eyes. Draco squeezed my hand as I looked up at him. I couldn't read his face as he gave me an encouraging smile. I looked at the phone again as I lift it to my ear.

"Hello"

"Hello. Bella, " even Carslile was looking up at me now.

"What do you want Edward,"

"Well am I not aloud to hear your voice babe," I could tell he was smirking as I heard a giggle at the other end. I was hanging up when I heard something coming from the end of the phone.

"What did you say?"

"Carm down Bella love. I said that we'd be back for you," the line went blank at these words.

_**2 weeks later**_

Everyone was getting used to the event that had happened two weeks previous. The rumors had finally died down. There were no more whispers about me and Edward. They had gotten used to me and Draco as well, thanks to Draco giving a few hints to a couple of first years, which I didn't agree with now that we were both head boy and head girl. Dumbledore had told use a week ago due to the circumstances. Harry never went far from Ginny. Even she didn't go anywhere without him. Other than that they were exactly same. Hermione and Ron were closer than they had ever been and were now completely head-over-heels for one another. Mum and Dad had taken over Edward and Esmee's jobs on the staff. That prophet had had a field day now that the potter family was out in the open and that James and Lily were now vampires. The Cullen's were almost as normal as they had always been except that they had lost had seemed to lost the spark that made them all extraordinary, but Carslie was as bad as he ad been when we all found out what had happened. Everyday he would lock himself in his room and would only come out to hunt, which he did alone as he would growl at anyone who even attempted to come with him, or to teach. He never said a word to anyone except in lessons and when I tried to talk to him after class he was out of the class before anyone else. So basically he wasn't so good.

The only upside to this month was that next week Dumbledore had decided to through a ball to get everyone's mind off what had happened only a few weeks ago. At the news of the ball every girl in the school was worrying about who they was going with and what they would wear, Alice and Rosalie included.

Today there was going to be a trip to Hogsmede so Alice was going all out on this shopping trip to find us all the perfect dresses, even mum was coming. The boys would have to go dress robe shopping and Jasper was under strict instructions to drag them all there and to get them fitted as she had all ready picked them out one each.

We were all laughing for the first time in a while as we strolled down towards the little town everyone looked so relaxed it was almost amazing. Mum and Dad were talking to Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. They were laughing t something at Ron had just said by the looks of things. Me and Draco were with Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper. We were laughing because Emmet wasn't paying attention to what he was doing because he was to busy staring at Rosalie so he walked straight through a tree..

We entered the village and split up into our groups as we agreed to meet up in the hogshead s head in three hours. Alice automatically pulled us towards the nearest dress shop. Rosalie and Alice were both talking with the shop owner as the rest of us scanned the dresses. I looked around and almost immediately one dress just jumped out at me as I walked towards it. It was a pale blue colour with silver sequiens over the bust area. The material was a long and floating kind that would go great with silver shoes. I took it from the hanger and measured it up to my size. It seemed to fit quite well.

"Alice," everyone looked round towards me as I held up the dress

"Oh my god Bella, its perfect. Go try it on" I walked into the changing-rooms quickly changed into the dress. I slipped it on and looked down at myself in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. Like it was meant to be. I walked out of the cubicle to show Alice. Everyone gasped as I walked out .

"It really is perfect Bella" my mu sighed.

We all left the store with shopping bags. Alice had gotten a blue strapless dress with dark blue sequiens sown on the top half and all lace on the bottom half only seprated by a blue flower sitting in the middle. It was quite a pixie dress so it looked good on her. Rosalie had gotten a long flowing white one with embrodiry in the middle as well. It was also strapless which made her look flawless. Hermione looked the best out of all of us in her dress. It was a deep red colour that fell to the floor and it was tied up at the back of the neck so it had no back. It put even Rosalie to shame. Ginny had gotten a short pink backless one with a jewel in the middle. We were all sure Harry would love it. Mum's one was just amazing. It was a long black strapless dress that brought out her curves which made her look sexy but sophisticated. This ball was going to be brillant. We turned towards the leacky cauldron. I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks. I saw Draco with Pansy Parkison on his face.

**The dress are on my profile sorry they were described really bad hope you like the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Pansy Parkinson

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Draco's point of view**_

"Oh my god I cant' believe that you just said that dork" Weasly had just said that he had fancied Granger since the first time he saw on the train to Hogwarts in the first year. We were walking into the leaky cauldron ready to meet the girls. We saw that they weren't in there and our faces fell as we looked into the crowded pub, I looked down at my watch.

"Hey guys, were half an hour early," there were a few wines at what I said.

"Come on lets get some drinks and sit down.' James wasn't so bad after all. Even though my dad had said so many bad thing about the Potters. Harry and Ron weren't that bad either once you got to know them. I can't believe I was really saying this but I think I was starting to like them quite a bit.

I looked towards the door of the pub. I missed my bells. She had all of a sudden become my whole life since the beginning of this year. I think that I loved her and couldn't hold it in much longer, I just had to tell her. I was hoping she would walk through the door soon but was disappointed to see pansy walk through instead. At first she just looked round the room for a minute or two before she spotted me, she started towards me. I looked away hoping that she would walk strait past our table and head straight for the syltherins on the table next to us. But as I thought she stopped at our table as everyone turned to look at her.

"Draco, we need to talk," I looked round at everyone silently asking for help but no one said anything and just looked awkwardly away form me. I dragged my feet from the table as she lead us out of the pub and round the corner.

"Draco you can stop the act now. I no your only pretending to like the potter girl to get in good with her parents so your dad will be proud of you."

" What are you on about Pansy I really like better, a lot more than I ever liked you anyway, so can you just leave us alone cause I will never ever go out with you again," she looked hurt by this which made me feel guilty but only for a second.

"There's no way she better than me. I mean look at me I'm a sexy bitch!" she took a few steps closer to me, pushing me against the wall behind me. Her body on top of mine she crushed her lips on to mine, forcing my mouth open. I pushed her off me, but the damage was already done. I looked forward and saw a flash of black hair whipping round the corner. Bella !

_**I'm so sorry it has taken me ages to update I've been so busy lately with all my tests and stuff but I'll try to update as soon as I can next time. Please can you review and I'll type even quicker for you xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10 the truth

_**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier I've been so busy recently. Any way I hope the next few chapters makes up for the wait. And its quite short because the next ones quite long. Please review I want to see if I can get to a hundred in the next two chapters.**_

_I pushed her off me, but the damage was already done. I looked ahead of me and saw a flash of jet, black hair whipping round the corner. _

_Chapter 10:_

I was sitting round the corner from the pub crying. How could he do this to me I thought he really liked me, all this time he was lying to my face about everything. He was just trying to get in with harry and mum and dad. I could feel nothing. My whole world was clasping around me. I felt empty inside as the wind started to whip my hair in all directions. The man that I lived, and thought loved me in return, had just kissed his old girlfriend right in front of me. This was so unfair. I wanted to be sucked up into the ground where I couldn't be hurt like this ever again. I didn't think I could survive more pain like this again. Draco was my whole life since we had got together. We had been through so much in such a short period of time. But I thought to myself harry always told me he was selfish. I guess he was right. I just sat there crying and crying for ages.

I don't know how long I was sitting there for the time never seemed to end. I could hear footsteps coming from around the corner. I tried to blend in to the wall behind me, which obviously failed as they came to sit beside me. My heart thumped through my chest. I buried my face into my lap as they put a comforting arm around me, pulling me closer. I looked up into there face and saw Draco's grey eyes staring back at me. I pulled myself away from him and pushed my self into the corner.

'Leave me alone. Haven't you hurt me enough already Draco. " He looked hurt at what I had said to him.

"At least give me chance to Bella please" as level with me at this point pouring into my eyes. They made me think about how much I have fallen for him over the past few weeks. I suppose I could hear him out. I didn't answer him but he carried on anyway. " Me and the boys went to wait for you and all of a sudden pansy showed up and asks if she can talk to me alone, I agree but only so I could tell her to stop trying to get me back and that I was going to stay with you but as we went outside she didn't even give me a chance to talk before she started coming out with this crap that me and her were always meant to be tighter and I knew t and to stop pretending, I was going to say she was crazy but again before I had time to answer and tell her she was a jealous mad woman that needed help she pushed herself on me. I was in shocked so I wasn't able to push her off for a few seconds but I got her off as soon as I was back to my sences and when I turned round I saw you running round round the corner and was going to chase after you but heroine said to leave you for a few minutes or so."

What he had just said was racing through my mind and I didn't no what to say. Half off me belived him but the other half still saw him and pansy kissing over and over again like a video stuck on replay. I just couldn't be hurt again like I was with Edward. I just didn't know what to do.


End file.
